Im a Barbie Boy
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Sebastain does something to Kurt and Blaine that no one expected. What will happen when Brittany finds out?
1. Sebastian

I don't own glee. This story is purely out of my imagination.

* * *

"Kurt what are we doing here?" Blaine asked as Kurt dragged him through the halls of Dalton Academy.

"We are going to get back at Sebastian." Kurt said angrily "he gave you an eye patch even though you had fun with it like when you stood in front of the mirror and played villain, but still I am going to hurt him."

"Wait I thought Santana already fixed him with the recorder in certain places" Blaine replied.

"Yeah but I want more revenge." Kurt said. He stopped at a big staircase and turned towards Blaine "I want him to realize that there more to life than sabotage." Blaine knew it was wrong to rig Sebastian's dorm with tons of beach balls. It wasn't Santana revenge but it was the best Kurt could think of at the moment. Blaine wanted to distract Kurt. Blaine pulled Kurt close to him. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips and swayed them as they stood in the empty halls.

"This is where we first met" Blaine said. He kissed Kurt's next. Kurt felt like he was on a cloud. Kurt moved Blaine's head and kissed him passionately.

" you take my breathe away" Blaine sighed. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck

"That's my line" Kurt said playfully.

"Well, well, well" Sebastian says from the top of the staircase. "If it isn't old Betty White and sex on a stick" Kurt and Blaine look up at him. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Listen here Criminal Chipmunk" Kurt says angrily. "If you ever hurt my boyfriend again I will go all Santana on you."

"I'm terrified!" Sebastian said sarcastically "you know I was going to save this for a rainy day in case you guys get on my nerves but you know I think today it is the day." Sebastian pulled out a small remote control. He pushed a button and a laser shot out a Kurt. Suddenly Kurt was shrinking in size. Sebastian then pointed it at Blaine. Blaine did the same.

"Kurt what just happened?"

"SEBASTIAN JUST SHRUNK US!"

Alright I know it's cheesy but hey this is how my mind works. Please review and if you review I will give you a secret about next chapter.


	2. Lord Tubbington

**I don't own glee. Thank you for reviewing and for reading.**

* * *

"This is just great!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs. Blaine sat on the floor of the cage with his knees to his chest. "I can't believe Sebastian! Where is he taking us?"

"I don't know" Blaine replied calmly. "I feel shorter than usual and it sucks." They felt the car come to a stop. Blaine grabbed Kurt's pant leg and pulled him closer. Kurt held onto him. "I'm scared what if he has a whole society of Barbie people and we just became new citizens and what if he each plays with us like Barbies?" Kurt slowly looked at Blaine.

"You watch way too many movies" they heard the car door open. They felt the cage be picked up and carried somewhere. They couldn't tell where they were since Sebastian draped a towel over the cage. They smelled the aroma of coffee.

"The Lima Bean!" Kurt whispered. Blaine held on to Kurt tighter.

"What if he is going to dip us in his coffee and eat us like a biscotti!" Blaine whispered.

Kurt ignored his boyfriend's terror for a moment.

"Hi Brittany!" they heard Sebastian say.

"Santana told me not to talk to you. She said you're evil"

"Well I wanted to give you a present"

"Is it a unicorn?"

"No it's…."

"Is it a pony?"

"No"

"Is it Lord Tubbington Mistress? I know he is cheating on his wife"

"NO ITS NEW BARBIES!" he yelled. They felt the cage go to Brittany. The towel came off.

"Hey these look like Mr. Broccolihead and My Happy Happy Unicorn!"

"Yeah well I have to go have fun"

Brittany took Kurt and Blaine home. She set the cage on her bed next to Lord Tubbington. She opened the cage and set Kurt and Blaine on the bed next to Lord Tubbington.

"Now you play nice." She said as she walked out. The cat sat there and then looked at Blaine.

"Kurt I think the cat is staring at me." Blaine got up and stared at the cat. Suddenly the cat grabbed Blaine with his mouth and started playing with him.

"KURT HELP ME!"

* * *

**Alright there it is. Now review with how you think Blaine and Kurt get turned back**


	3. Lucky Charm

**I don't own glee**

* * *

"KURT!" Blaine screamed from Lord Tubbington's mouth. "I THOUGHT CATS NEVER LIKED TO PLAY!"

Kurt scrambled to his feet. He saw a pile of lucky charms. He ran over to the dresser and picked up a marshmallow. It was heavier than usual. He threw it at the cat. Lord Tubbington dropped Blaine and ran slowly towards the marshmallow.

Blaine saw that the cat turn around. The cat slowly started to walk over back to Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and ran. The two ended up jumping off the bed.

"That my dear is why I hate cats" Blaine commented.

Noticed Blaine's arm was bleeding.

"Oh no!" Kurt exclaimed. "Your bleeding baby" Blaine looked down at his arm.

"His teeth were sharp."

Kurt ripped off a piece of Blaine's shirt and wrapped it around Blaine's arm.

"Just wait till I get a hold of Sebastian" Kurt said angrily.

"Let's not think about him" Blaine said calmly. "Let's just figure out how we will turn back."

Lucky charm pieces started to fall down on top of Blaine and Kurt's head.

"Maybe we need a little luck" Kurt suggested. "Eat the marshmallows."

Blaine and Kurt both picked one up and ate it. They slowly started to get taller until they were their original height.

"IM BACK!" Blaine screamed. He danced to himself. He looked at Kurt. "I mean were back"

* * *

_The next day at school_

Blaine and Kurt walked through the halls hand and hand.

"I am so glad we are our original size" Blaine commented in Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled.

They walked into the choir room. They sat next to each other. Mercedes leaned forward to look at the two.

"How was your weekend love birds?" she asked.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you" Kurt said.

Mercedes gave him a bitch please look. "Come on boo!" she pleaded. "Spill"

"Sebastian shrunk us to doll size and gave us to Brittany" Blaine said in a serious tone.

Mercedes started to laugh uncontrollably. "That is the funniest thing"

Suddenly Brittany walked in with Santana and lord Tubbington.

"I found him at Arby's again" Brittany said.

Blaine looked at the cat. The cat licked his lips.

"GET THAT CAT AWAY FROM ME!" Blaine said as he ran out.

* * *

**The end!**

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Please review just one more time**


End file.
